1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (PCB) layout field and, particularly, to a PCB layout system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing PCB layouts using a PCB layout software, the software needs to divide an internal plane of a PCB layout file into different signal areas and assign each signal area with a correct signal name. Conventionally, a designer inputs each signal name in each signal area and sets one input signal name to a name attribute of one signal area associated with the input signal name one by one. If there are many signal areas, it is easy for the designer to input the wrong signal names or omit some signal areas. To ensure each signal area is assigned with a correct signal name, the designer usually needs to carefully check all the signal areas one by one after inputting the signal names, which is tedious and troublesome.